


You've More to Give

by duel_stars



Series: Bat Fam: Sadness, Madness and Everything In-between [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Fluff, Gen, I just kinda wrote this, Jason helping street kids, Jason is a softie, Mild Angst, Sort Of, batbros, batfam, enjoy, idk - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duel_stars/pseuds/duel_stars
Summary: Loosening but not letting go of his hold on the boy, he bobbed down, sitting on his haunches next to the boy."What's your name?" Jason asked, not unkindly.The boy clamped his lips shut and shook his head once. Smart kid.





	You've More to Give

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this came from, I just kinda started writing. I'm not entirely sure whether I'm happy with it but I'm posting it anyway. The epilogue/bonus part wasn't originally supposed to be a part of it but I thought I should make it longer. I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> I don't own Jason's character.

The day was dreary and wet, the moisture seeping into the edges of Jason's shoes just enough to be uncomfortable.

He trudged down the street on his way to the local library when the air shifted behind him and he felt a pull at the back of his shirt. Just above the pocket where his wallet was.

He spun around, catching the wrist of a small boy. His face was grimy and he had short, untamed black hair and hard green eyes. But Jason could see the fear behind that layer of stubborn defiance. Had known it himself. The boy tried to pull away.

Loosening but not letting go of his hold on the boy, he bobbed down, sitting on his haunches next to the boy.

"What's your name?" Jason asked, not unkindly.

The boy clamped his lips shut and shook his head once. _Smart kid._

"Look, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna help, 'kay?" Jason dropped his hold on the boy's wrist, who scrambled back but paused, contemplating Jason's words.

"Can you talk?"

The boy looked at Jason with a deadpan stare, "'Course I can," a beat, "why'd sum'n like you wanna help sum'n like me?" Suspicion lurked in his eyes.

"Cause I used to be like you," Jason replied patiently.

"Oh." The boy relaxed slightly.

"How old 're you?" Jason asked. The boy looked to be about eight, but could've been as old as eleven knowing the feeling of going to sleep hungry.

"Ten."

"You live with anyone?" A shake of the head. Jason pulled out a piece of scrap paper and wrote down an address, handing it to the boy.

"Ever get in any trouble or need a place of shelter, go there," It was a safe house Jason had bought a month before, a warehouse that he hadn't had the chance to modify yet. "I won't necessarily be there, but it'll be safe and dry."

The boy fixed his gaze on his feet, "I- I can't read,"

Jason stopped. _Of course._ "You know the Wayne Enterprises building?"

"Duh."

"Go there tonight at midnight. I have an… acquaintance. He'll take you to the address."

The boy looked at Jason with scrutiny, trying to gauge whether he was serious or not, but Jason could see how grateful he was. "Thanks…" he looked from the address to Jason, "thanks a lot."

"Maybe I'll see you 'round. Pass it round, more of you deserve a home." Jason stood up, smiling at the boy.

"Yeah…" the boy stared at the address.

Jason turned, continuing on his way to the library.

"Wait!"

Jason halted, cocking his head to the side.

"My name… it's Oliver."

"Good luck then, Oliver," Jason looked over his shoulder and saluted Oliver with two fingers, who grinned back at him.

 

_[Epilogue/Bonus]_

Snow was just starting to fall overhead. Oliver ducked through the back streets, following his muscle memory to the warehouse that Red Hood had taken him to six years ago.

He glanced down the street, before slipping in through the side door. He froze. A figure was standing in the back corner, where Oliver had set up camp with his few possessions.

He'd passed on the address to a few others, but none had ever joined him.

He took a step closer, his feet silent on the concrete. The figure turned, seemingly having heard him even with the absence of sound.

The red of the helmet he held tucked under one arm glinted in the dim lighting.

Red Hood examined Oliver for a few seconds, the lenses of his mask narrowing, before he looked him in the eyes. He put on his helmet.

"Merry Christmas, Oliver." He spoke softly, but loud enough to be heard. He shot his grapple hook to the skylight and as it was hauling him up he saluted Oliver with two fingers, before disappearing into the dusk.

_Oh._

Oliver glanced to his 'home'. On top of his worn mattress and small pile of clothes, there was now a sleeping bag, a thermos of hot chocolate, a candy cane, two rolls of cash and a note. Written in the same handwriting as the address he'd received from the stranger.

_Make yourself a home, and always remember, kid; be kind. You've more to give than you think._

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't clear, Oliver was trying to pick pocket Jason at the start. I also didn't want Jason to just give Oliver money or something, I felt like it would be more meaningful (or something like that) if Jason gave him a place to stay or a contact, hence the warehouse address.
> 
> I know in the epilogue I added Jason giving him money (and various other things), that sorta defeats the purpose of the first part of the fic but, oh well, I kinda felt like it needed more. I hope you enjoyed. :)
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
